


Fish fingers and custard

by Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse/pseuds/Raven_mcbain_monkeymouse
Summary: He would still die, The doctor would go on, but he wouldn't, bow ties wouldn't be cool and he'd probably choke on fish fingers and custard.





	Fish fingers and custard

**Author's Note:**

> Heavy "Time of the Doctor" spoilers with a lot of mentions to "The Eleventh Hour"  
This was originally posted in my “Fun With Food” but I decided it didn’t really fit, so I reposted it by itself.

He was young again! Walking into his Tardis like the past hundred years hadn't happened. Like he hadn't given everything up to guard a crack in the wall and an amazing town full of people who hadn't deserved to die. He knew better though, he could feel it bubbling up inside him, this regeneration that would keep him alive by breaking away who he was. He had lived a long life though and he had been given a second chance so he wasn't going to cry or regret. He would face this as he had faced the Dalaks or the Weeping Angels. He wasn't afraid as he threw off his old clothes and dressed as he had before Christmas. Because for this moment bow ties were cool! He quickly ran off to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and knowing what he was craving in that moment. He quickly cooked up the fish fingers, knowing he didn't have long till this went the way of apples and covered them with custard. He took a moment to savour this because, this was who he was. He had figured it out in little Amelia Ponds kitchen, that he loved fish fingers and custard and in a moment he wouldn't. In a moment he would be new so he savoured it as much as he could.


End file.
